


Returning

by Simmons_xx



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bly Manor, Depression, Drowning, F/F, Hurt, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, idk how to tag, listen up folks its sad, thobm - Freeform, tw suicide, viola is a biatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmons_xx/pseuds/Simmons_xx
Summary: How Dani felt when she felt Viola taking over. It's sad.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finished Bly Manor a couple days ago and I couldn't get the ending out of my head so I wrote a little something. It’s very sad though, so if that’s not what you're after right now, please don’t read it. It’s about Viola coming out more and more and Dani dealing with that. A little character study of that.  
> Come yell at me on my tumblr : x-Simmons-x

She was tired. She was so fucking tired.

Fighting every single day in order to feel something, to feel Jamie touch her, to hear her stunning voice, to feel her lips touching her own.

It was harder to see her own face in reflections, only seeing a faceless ghost who was too stubborn to just fucking leave her alone.

Tired of fighting against the rage that was swallowing her whole.

The beast getting closer and closer until she was in front of her, only Jamie quieting her for a little while.

Until she came back in a reflection on a door, a mirror, the fucking water she was washing the dishes in.

She was tired.

Tired of the worried looks het beautiful, amazing wife gave her.

Tired of being less and less present.

Tired of the emptiness, the numbness and yet at the same the rage, that kept spreading.

When she was present it was so difficult to focus, being pulled back every few minutes into the jungle where the ghost had taken her residence. 

Tired of not being there for her wife, who put so much time and love into taking care of her.

That night she shook awake with her hand wrapped around Jamie’s neck.

She put her in danger. Let it go on for too long.

It had to end.

All that was left for Dani to do, was to face the beast that had been haunting her for the last ten years of her life.

And so, she did.

She went back, back to Bly, taking the first flight available back to England.

The original home of the ghost haunting her daily life.

The place of origin. Where she had met her friends, the beast and her wife. 

She went back to quiet the faceless beast haunting her.

The water was cold at first.

But the deeper she went, the more she felt the rage and the fear and the itchiness and the terror leaving.

Her own feelings slowly coming back to her. The happiness, the excitement, the love.  
And the last thought was of Jamie. Jamie with her cute, brown curls. Her smile. Her laugh. The way her lips felt when they kissed.

And for the first time in years, she felt at peace.


End file.
